Heat Man the Series
" " is an episode of Game Grumps and the fifth episode of Mega Man 2. Intro Arin: Welcome back! *starts doo-doo-doo-ing a song* Fucking blocks! Danny: *In an underwater voice* Welcome back to Game Grumps! Arin: Rosster! Get out of here man! I thought I told you to hide under the bed so Mom doesn't find you! She'll send you back to Planet Gwizgar! Game progress Arin beats Heat Man's stage, after spending most of the episode trying to reach him; he also gets Item-1 from Dr. Light. He then tries to beat Air Man once again, but doesn't beat him by the end of the episode. Discussion Arin talks about how he had an "imaginary imaginary friend", he pretended to have an imaginary friend, since it was a concept prevalent in media, but did not believe that he existed. Danny, on the other hand, had an imaginary gang, where he would have three imaginary friends who would back him up in everything that he said, and had one more member, who would say something goofy on the same subject, what Arin calls "the precursor to your current comedy". Danny talks about his first date; when he was 13, where he went to a rollerskating rink with a girl named Jody. However, he didn't know that dates should be spent with the other person on the relationship; the date being pretty much Jody rollerskating by herself in semicircles in the rink while Danny played the Arcade version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. However, going to dates at 13 years of age means that neither party knows what a good date is. In the end they hugged, and, at the following day, Jody gave Danny a note during Math Class with hearts for the "I"s, saying that the date was fun and the best she ever went too. They never went in another date; years later, during a travel to Wildwood (according to Danny, the place where you go for Spring Break in New Jersey), she gave Danny's best friend a hand job. Danny also says that, when he said that he grew up in New York in Fists of Fury, he meant the New York Area, not the New York City; he grew up in New Jersey, whose six largest cities are part of the New York Area. Arin gets angered at Heat Man's stage, specially the Appearing Blocks that make up a significant portion of the level. The Grumps discuss Beethoven; Danny thinks about how an amazing thing it is for "the greatest composer of all time" to be deaf, Arin wonders if he would have been as famous as he if he wasn't deaf. Danny wonders how much episodes of Mega Man 2 the viewers will be getting, since the Grumps don't think about how long they play the game, with Arin saying they will have months of Mega Man 2 episodes based on his progress (constantly dying at/taking a long to beat Heat Man's stage because of the Appearing Blocks); Danny says they could be released as DVD extras (tentatively titled either "The Lost Episodes" or "Lost Years of Our Life"). Danny talks about his all-purpose words for everything he didn't knows were "Jimmy-Jams" and/or "Jim-Jam-Jaroos". The Grumps talk about how they have never had Nocturnal Emissions (called "Night Jimmy-Jam Release" by Danny, even though 99% of males have it by the time they're 15. Arin, following from the Night Jimmy-Jam Release Discussion, talks about how he has never gone "all the way" on a sex dream, instead something morphs or a wall shows up; it is so frequent on his dreams that when he is having a sex dream, he knows it is going to happen, and ends up sabotaging himself. After a breakup, Danny started having Full Relationship Dreams, where they would start as a sex dream, and the girl would want more out of it. Quotes "All that block jumping was for naught. Just call this Heat Man the Series, not fucking Mega Man 2. Mega Man 2 is like 5% of this stage." - Arin "In Heat Man there's barely anything to do, other than HOP ON BLOCKS." - Arin "Meanwhile, back in fuckin' Forever Block Town..." - Danny "I HATE BLOCKS!" - Arin "Let's get 1940s Bugs Bunny on the scene, so he can shoot then down like the Red Baron." - Danny "You believe in my ability to fuckin' talk while you fight this human staple remover?" - Danny "Anything that can randomly show up on your drawers is never a good thing." - Danny "These are the two things that I got the Super Rare side of: Awful Looking Thumbs and Less Ejaculations."- Danny "You're having sex with the girl in your dream and then out of a sudden you're building a canoe." - Danny Outro Danny: Next Time on Game Grumps: More lamenting. Category:Episodes Category:Mega Man 2 Episodes Category:Danny and Arin Episodes